


I'm Sorry What?

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2011, Alpha Derek, And has strange cravings, And mad at Isaac, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Boyd, Beta Cora, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Malia, Beta Peter, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Vernon Boyd, Delta Scott, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Peter, Hunter Allison, Kira tries to kill Isaac, M/M, Malia kicks him in the groin, Mpreg, Not really though, Pregnant Scott, Protective Kira, Protective Malia, Protective Stiles, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's moody, The Pack is protective, They aren't very nice to Isaac this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is avoiding him- he doesn't know why. Lydia and Allison are glaring at him- he doesn't know why. Stiles wants to hit him with an aluminum bat- he doesn't know why. Kira tried to shish kabob him with her sword- he doesn't know why. Malia fucking kicked him in the balls- he doesn't know why. Danny won't talk to him- he doesn't know why. Why won't they tell him why they look at him like he's the devil and try to cut off his dick? What did he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry What?

Scott is avoiding him. Which is a real accomplishment considering they live together. It started last month. After Scott's shift at the clinic he'd been avoiding Isaac like a plague. 

"Isaac, what's going on with Scott?" Melissa asked after watching her son rush upstairs to his room.

"I don't know." Isaac sighed. "He's been avoiding me lately- won't talk to me." 

"Avoiding you? Weird. Scott doesn't avoid people. Unless it's his father or Allison- but that was only for a little while." Melissa spoke.

"You do realize both of those relationships ended badly." Isaac responded.

"But Allison and Scott are friends." Melissa protested.

"She stabbed me. With knives. Several times." Isaac said. Melissa crossed her arms and popped out her hip.

"What does that have to do with their relationship?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want us all to remember that." Melissa rolled her eyes. "She did shoot Scott with arrows though."

"This isn't about her and Scott, Isaac." 

"I know." Isaac sighed heavily. "What should I do?"

"Talk to Stiles." Melissa suggested. Isaac smiled, that was a great idea.

It was a terrible idea. Isaac walked into the loft knowing Stiles would be there to hang out with Erica and Cora.

"Hey Stiles, can-?" He began to ask.

"I should really hit you with my bat. My nice, aluminum bat that doesn't break as easily as a wooden one." Stiles interrupted. Isaac's brow furrowed. What. The. Fuck?!

"What? Why would-?"

"I just really want to hit you in the face with my bat right now." Stiles said before leaving. What the hell just happened? Cora shrugged as Erica snickered while Isaac shook his head in confusion.

He decided to ask Lydia and Allison at school the next day. It was the weirdest shit ever. They glared at him the entire time he talked. They sat there and _glared_. Isaac excused himself quickly. What the hell was going on?

He tried to ask Danny after practice and was meet with a cold shoulder. Danny was ignoring him. He was starting to get frustrated- what the fuck was wrong with all his friends? 

So he tried to talk to Malia before the Pack Meeting. He didn't even get out the word "hey" before she kicked him in the balls. She fucking _kicked_ him in the balls!

"What the fuck Malia?!" Isaac snarled as he grabbed his crotch and bent over. "That fucking hurt, are you insane?!" She just threatened to do it again before walking away. Jackson laughed while Boyd helped Isaac up. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

After nearly throwing up a lung Isaac figured Kira would be able to explain to him what the hell was happening. Of course imagine his surprise when she tried to impale him with her sword.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you!?" Isaac cried out as he dodged Kira's sword.

"Maybe you should talk to Scott." Peter suggested. "He's the reason they're mad at you. And no it's not 'cause you broke up with him- that was bullshit too though." Isaac stared at Peter for a while before blinking and walking away. What did whatever was going on with Scott have to do with his Pack trying to kill him?

So Isaac went home to confront Scott. He found Scott in the kitchen eating a pint of ice cream, a jar of peanut butter, and a bag of chips.

"Gross." He said.

"Fuck you." Scott hissed. Isaac would have laughed under other circumstances, but right now he felt like screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone!?" He exclaimed. Scott flinched as Isaac suddenly raised his voice. "Why the fuck is everyone mad at me!? What did I do? Malia fucking kicked me- in the crotch! Do you how much that fucking hurt? Kira tried to kill me with her damn sword! Why the hell does Peter know what's going on and I don't!? Why are you avoiding me dammit!?" And then Scott did the one thing that made Isaac feel guilty and sad at the same time. He burst into tears. Fucking hell…

Isaac rushed to his side and knelt beside him.

"Fuck, Scott I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you." Isaac apologized.

"You're m-mad at me." Scott cried.

"No Scotty I'm just frustrated. I could never be mad at you. Not for long anyways." Isaac tried to reassure him. Then Scott giggled. He fucking _giggled_ like he does when Isaac compliments him.

"You're face right now is hilarious!" He laughed.

"S-Scott… are you drunk?" Isaac asked tentatively. Scott laughed harder.

"C-can't drink, Silly Boy." He snickered.

"And why's that?" Scott suddenly frowned and glared at Isaac.

"Cause I'm fucking fat." Scott growled at him. Isaac's mouth dropped open. What. The Fuck. "I'm fucking fat, I'm failing French, I can't fit any of my clothes, I'm a terrible Delta, and you don't love me anymore!" And with that Scott started to cry. Again.

"Scott, fuck, Scotty stop crying. Baby I do love you. I love you so much. You're a wonderful Delta and you're not fat. I'm sure Allison will help you in French, Baby please just stop crying. Please." Isaac pleaded. God, what the hell was going on?! Scott sniffled and laughed bitterly.

"S-sorry. I haven't been able to control myself lately." Scott apologized.

"It's okay, just tell me what's going on before I lose my mind." Isaac chuckled slightly.

"You're not gonna like it." Scott said as he bit his lip. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry what? P-pregnant? How? When?" Isaac questioned.

"Deaton said it's something Delta males can do. Some Omega males and a few Beta males can as well. He said the child was conceived around two or three full moons ago. The last time we were- together." Scott explained.

"So two or three months ago." Isaac clarified. Scott nodded. "Does the Pack know?" Scott nodded again.

"Lydia and Stiles figured it out. Derek, Peter, Cora, and Malia could smell the difference. I told Kira, Danny, and Boyd. Allison and Erica kept bothering me until I told them. Mom told me, surprisingly, and Deaton confirmed it." Scott informed him.

"So everyone knew except me. Great… Why didn't you tell me?" Again Scott began to cry.

"B-because things were so awkward before and I didn't know w-what to say. And I didn't think you would want anything to do with me and t-that you wouldn't want the child. I've been all moody and craving weird things. I didn't want to freak you out." 

"Aww Baby, I'm not freaking out- I just wish you would have told me."

"I really am sorry Isaac." 

"It's okay Baby. You'll stop avoiding me though, right? And come back to the meetings? I miss you." Scott nodded. 

"Miss you too 'Zac." Isaac kissed his temple and smiled.

"Now what are we going to do…" He mused as he rubbed Scott's stomach. "You'll be showing soon I assume."


End file.
